Chrysanths
Chrysanths is a disturbed Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Chrysanths looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic Lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark blue eyes, which change to amber depending on her mood. She has rather pale skin and weighs about 100 pounds standing at 5”6. Personality Chrysanths is a deranged-immature girl with a hunger for power and obsession with death and destruction. She has no interest in making friends or trying to get along with people, instead she enjoys tormenting and playing games. Her idea of playfulness is twisted and sickening, as she attempts to desensitize and make light of death and chaos. She often calls herself the Mastermind of Madness' ''and actually enjoys when people call her crazy, taking it as a complement. She isn’t a loving creature and finds pleasure in making people around her suffer in the most disturbing of ways. If her own life were hanging on by a thread and she was in the most horrific pain she would be bathed in euphoria most likely laughing hysterically. She is specifically known for having a loud and obnoxious laugh that she has a habit of letting out. When things get too serious she will get bored and will try and liven things up herself so that she is always entertained. She absolutely hates serious people, often referring to them as “Kill-joys!” Crysanths has a particular fascination with gore, finding true pleasure ripping people apart and playing in their guts; meaningless slaughter is just another one of her 'games'. She will even walk around with blood all over her after dissecting her victims. Crysanths has absolutely no feelings of empathy, making her immune to moral and rational thinking. She doesn’t care about any notion of innocence; everyone is the same in her eyes, this quality making her extremely unpredictable and dangerous. Crysanths will often spend time playing in the world of the living, tormenting and creating chaos for the humans. She has an extreme jealousy for humans, as her own life as a human was cut short. This may have an astounding connection with how she acts, however she would never admit this out loud. Instead Crysanths seeks out power to make up for her envy, wanting nothing more than to become more powerful so she can increase her destructive capabilities. Crysanths hates Shinigami, finding each and every one of them to be useless creatures with no room for growth. She doesn’t mind making enemies, especially people who disrespect her ideals. She finds happy go lucky caring Arrancar who try to subdue their destructive natures to be absolute trash; the filthiest of the filth in Hueco Mundo. Chrysanths also has a tendency to fake emotions, doing this to make fun of people that show emotions. If she sees that someone is sad she will cry and display what looks to be a perfect display of sadness before laughing to hurt the person’s feelings. History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. '''Release command: ? Kami Kyōki (紙狂気 'Paper Madness") - - - - - - - - (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. (Ability 4 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 5 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 6 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.